


Rather

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [9]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://eclectic-turmoil.tumblr.com/">eclectic-turmoil</a>, who asked for "Those nasty boy-raised-by-wolves habits that Agron has. Nasir doesn’t like having to either eat his lunch or loose it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather

Nasir, new to battle’s stark carnage as he is, would rather twist sword in Roman soldier’s belly, coating himself in slick acrid bile and blood of spilled intestines, than smell Agron’s fucking _feet_.

Nasir, used to consuming leftovers from dominus’ opulent platter, would rather hear sound of cats fucking than listen to Agron smack his fucking _lips_ when he eats.

Nasir, who smells of scented oils even when he is covered in dirt, for cleanliness is habit deeply ingrained in him, would rather cut off vanity of long, silken hair than dip finger into Agron’s _bathwater_.

And Nasir, only recently introduced to concept of being held by strong arms in dead of starry night, would rather fall by Roman sword than not have his _Agron_.


End file.
